An Adventure in Disneyland (Kingdom Hearts Video Game)
An Adventure in Disneyland is a Video Game for PS3 and It Will Produced at Walt Disney Productions in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (Where Pixar Animation Studios in Canada was). It Feature Sora as a Playable Characters (Along Donald and Goofy as Party Members). It Will Be the First Square Enix/Disney Video Game that is Beng Produced Outside of Japan. Feature Attraction Disneyland Railroad (Grand Canyon and Primivel World) Autopia Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Captain EO Space Mountain Tomorrowland Transit Authority Alice in Wonderand Casey Jr. Circus Tran Dumbo the Flying Elephant It's a Small World Pinocchio's Daring Journey The Mickey Mouse Revue Materhorn Bobsleds Peter Pan's Flight Snow White's Adventures Storybook Land Canal Boats Pooh's Hunny Hunt Splash Mountain Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Pixie Hollow The Haunted Mansion Pirates of the Caribbean The Dragon's Lair The Jungle Cruise Voice Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Sleepy *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille as Chip and Queen of Hearts *Corey Burton as Dale, Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, The Caterpillar, Captain Hook, The Doorknob, Ghost Host, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Card Soldiers, Yed Sid, Timothy Mouse, The Ringmaster, Shere Khan, Hatbox Ghost and Ludwig Von Drake *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket *Hyden Walch as Alice *Jess Harnell as The Vultures (Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy and Flaps), Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Cedric the Wizard *Unknown as Brer Bear and Brer Frog *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Kat Cressida as Constace Hatchaway *Jeff Bennett as Merlin and Smee *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Kaa the Snake, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, The Chesire Cat and Pete *Will Ryan as Rabbit *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tara Strong as Roo *Travis Oates as Piglet *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit, Greasy, Psycho and Benny the Cab *David Lander as Smart Guy *June Foray as Wheezy *Fred Newman as Stupid *Kathleen Tuner as Jessica Rabbit *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Jeff Pidgeon as The Little Green Men *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Susan Blakeslee as Madane Leota *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Maia Mitchell as Herself *Grace Phipps as Lela *Garrett Clayton as Taner *Chrissie Fit as CheeChee *Jordan Fisheras Seacat *Anthony Daniels as C3PO *Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Mike Brassell as ORAC-1 *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Willa Holland as Aqua *Alyson Stoner as Xion *Ashley Rose as Rhyme *Aaron Spann as Joshua *Crawford Wilson as Beat *Jesse David Corti as Neku *Joel McCrary as Baloo Trivia This is the Related Kingdom Hearts Video Game is Being in Production Outside from Japan. This Game is Updated Version of the Kinect Disneyland Adventures. The Characters of The World Ends with You and Moogle from Final Fantasy Appears in the Game. Like in Kingdom Hearts Games, It Will Includes Jiminy Cricket's Journal (Which Features the Heartless, Disney Characters, the Plot and More). Category:Crossover Video games Category:An Adventure in Disneyland (Kingdom Hearts Video Game)